


Deck The Halls

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Nico & Dan are spending their first Christmas together, and are trying to put the decorations up. It's not as easy as first thought.





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "getting out/putting up decorations" - I hope I've done it justice!

Waking up in Geneva had never felt so good to Daniel. Of course, he'd been there before on a few vacations with friends, but this was just different. For starters, he was there with Nico, his long term boyfriend, having moved in over summer. Secondly, this was their first Christmas living together, having spent many before with their parents, back in Australia and Germany.

He smiled softly when he saw the view from the bedroom window, white snow covering the ground. The scenery looked like something from the movies, almost otherworldly, and Daniel was in awe looking at it. This was his house, the one he’d share with Nico, where they’d be living together.

“Morning, Schatz!” a voice next to Daniel spoke, before wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Daniel relaxed into the hold, moving closer to his lover.

“Morning babe!” Daniel replied, turning to face Nico, blue eyes sparkling back at him.

“Nice view out there isn’t it?” Nico asked, seeing the awe in Dan’s eyes as he looked out at the view.

“I really missed this, you know. Christmas holidays in Australia were never like this, no mornings where I’d wake up and see the snow coated streets, the scenery I loved all my life. Now I’m living somewhere like this with the guy I love, I feel like the luckiest man alive.” Dan sighed. Nico removed an arm from around Dan’s waist, running it through the Australian’s dark curls, twirling a couple strands around his fingers.

“Honestly, I think I’m luckier, I have a man like you to call mine, and to share a home with.” he gently replied, cupping one of Dan’s cheeks with his hand, gently brushing his hands over the skin, kissed slightly with a light blush.

“As much as I could stay here complimenting you all day, the house decorations arrived, and they won’t put themselves up, you know.” Dan eventually managed to say, caught up in the moment as his gaze caught Nico’s once more.

“Oh I forgot about those, downstairs in ten?” Nico laughed as a reply, before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Daniel’s lips before removing his hands from Dan’s waist, leading the Aussie to the bathroom for a morning ‘shower’.

\--

“So, where do we start?” Dan asked, sipping on a mug of coffee that Nico had prepared for him. He eyed up all the cardboard boxes but still didn’t know what went well, having taken a backseat with decorating in the years before.

“Well, the lights we’ve got to string up around the hallways, and of course, put the mistletoe up in the hallways. The rest of them we won’t need today, we’re decorating the tree with Max and Pierre when they visit us. Oh and we can put the light up reindeer in the garden, and put the holly wreath on the front door.” Nico reeled off, Dan looking over at all the items when Nico mentioned them, realising the real hard work wouldn’t be done when alone.

“Oh I’m glad we’re not doing the tree alone! Make sure we put the tree up when there’s mistletoe, they need to sort their shit out!” Dan warned in response. Nico just laughed back, then gave a quick nod, before moving the boxes they didn’t need away from the decorating area.

When Nico returned, he had the speaker with him and an aux cable, connecting his phone, to start playing some Christmas music to set the mood. Pressing play on the first song, the opening notes of All I Want For Christmas Is You started to play. Nico smiled slightly at this, remembering when he first asked Dan to be his, right after this song ended at the f1 Christmas party, back in 2013.

He could see Daniel was singing along, like he always did, although he was also struggling to put the lighting up. He was slightly too small, and that sight alone was slightly adorable to Nico. Daniel tried and tried again to hang the wiring over the designated hook, but always seemed to fall just short, being slightly too small to reach.

“Nico, please, I know you can reach up there!” Dan pleaded at last, slightly out of breath from trying, and failing, to hang the lighting up.

“Fine, anything for you babe. It was fun watching you try though!” Nico retorted, before taking the wiring off Daniel, hanging it over the hook in 1 swift movement. He then proceeded to attach the rest of the wiring to the various hooks, so the christmas lights bordered the whole living area.

Daniel, meanwhile, had gone to put the mistletoe around the house in various spots he knew he’d find himself and Nico together in. He wanted to kiss the blonde German as much as he could, for he always gave the most tender and loving kisses. It was selfish, and Daniel knew so, but he had to admit, after all the time with busy racing weekends, they hardly spent any time together and this was their first proper break together since summer. 

Returning back to the front room, Dan found Nico had already finished with the lights, instead sipping his coffee on the sofa, and the song through the speakers had changed to It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year, which he certainly did agree with. The Christmas season was already wonderful to him, but spending this one with Nico, in their house, would definitely make it one to remember.

“I’ve done the mistletoe, by the way. Couldn’t find a place for this one though!” Dan replied, scaring Nico slightly, who hadn’t heard Dan enter the room. Dan held out the one remaining sprig of mistletoe to Nico, who eyed it with curiosity. Eventually, Nico got up from where he was sitting, and took the mistletoe off Daniel, holding it in his hands.

“I might have an idea.” Nico said to Dan, a slight twinkle in the brunette’s eyes as he realised what Nico meant. 

Nico slowly raised his arm so the sprig of mistletoe was raised above the pair, Dan’s gaze switching from the mistletoe, to his lover’s eyes, back to the mistletoe. Eventually, Dan leaned in, cupping Nico’s cheeks with his as he placed a firm kiss on his lips, eyes closing as the embrace deepened. 

Nico was the first to pull away, looking down at a slightly breathless Daniel. His curls were slightly dishevelled and his breathing was slightly uneven, but he still looked perfect. Dan pulled away to look up at Nico, a couple of strands of dark blonde hair dropping down over his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Dan eventually replied, not breaking the eye contact with Nico, his arms still around the German’s waist.

“Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz!” Nico simply replied, taking Dan in for another kiss soon after, decorations soon forgotten as they basked in the bliss of company of their lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure to leave kudos & comment, it would mean a lot if you did!  
> Translations 
> 
> “Schatz” - sweetheart, darling, love (sorta like a pet name)  
> “Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz” - Merry Christmas, my dear (rough translation)


End file.
